Kamen Rider Crystal (RangersAssemble! Ver.)
For the series main character, Crystal, see Kazuhiko Akagawa ''Kamen Rider Crystal ''(仮面ライダークリスタル Kamen Raidā Kuristalru) is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the first series to debut during the Reiwa period and the thirtieth overall. The series premiered on September 1, 20191, joining Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider Zi-O. The tagline of the series is "Embrace the true Cosmos of your heart!" (あなたの心の真の宇宙を受け入れなさい!) Plot It's the year 3019 and in the Kingdom of Millennia a party is being held at the Royal Palace to celebrate Princess Jushio of Earth announcing her engagement to Prince Diamondo of Millennia, however, Helios who is the King of the Forbidden D-Zone decides to invade his peaceful neighbour so he can take Jushio for himself! When the invasion happens later that night, Diamondo tries to defend his love but they both die after they get shot by a huge blast of energy from one of Helios' Plasma Cannons and so realising there is no other options, King Diamondo (Prince Diamondo's Father) decides to transform into the warrior known as "Crystal" and finally seal Helios away for good. But after he manages to defeat him, Diamondo realises that he used up all of his life force, so he dies alone on a broken pillar as he sends the now dead Diamondo and Jushio along with his assistant Luna back in time to Earth 1000 years ago (Our Modern Day 2019), so they can be revived and live a life of peace. But he was wrong as Helios has also been revived due to his spell and plans to wreak havoc on Earth in the past so he can go back to the future and be welcomed back in the future as a conqueror. So Luna goes to a local High School student by the name of Kazuhiko, when he returns home from class after a bad day (Prince Diamondo's reincarnation) and asks him to help her take down the King of the D-Zone once and for all, as the "Crystal Rider"! Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Allies Kingdom of Millennia * Luna * Kabuki Mask Kamen Riders Villains Forbidden D-Zone * King Helios * Prince Jadeite * Princess Siren Others * Kasshin Episodes Main article: Kamen Rider Crystal Episodes # I am the Crystal Rider (私はクリスタルライダー Watashi wa Kuristalru Raidā) Movies # Kamen Rider Reiwa: The First Generation (仮面ライダー 令和 ザ・ファースト・ジェネレーション Kamen Raidā Reiwa Za Fāsuto Jenerēshon) Notes * The promotion video of Crystal uses a new beginning style similar to Marvel Cinematic Universe's early introduction version. * The opening theme song to the show "Millennium Fantasy", is a reference to the opening of the 1986 anime series Saint Seiya which was called "Pegasus Fantasy". * The plot and one of the villains (Prince Jadeite) of the show is based off of the anime Sailor Moon. * According to the promotion video, this is the first season since Hibiki where the Riders doesn't use a belt to transform and they also don't need to just say "Henshin" either. They do say it but only after the main phrase of "*Rider Name* Power". * This is the first season since Den-O where the Main Rider doesn't have a Rider Kick as his/her main finishing attack.